


A Study in Pink

by azrazelea



Category: A Pink (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrazelea/pseuds/azrazelea
Summary: Chanyeol thinks Gryffindor's new Seeker is infuriating.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Yoon Bomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Study in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on asianfanfics under nicorobin

Infuriating; that’s the word Park Chanyeol would choose if he had to describe that little shit Yoon Bomi, Gryffindor’s new Seeker.

Even now, as the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was on going and Chanyeol as the Keeper was supposed to keep eyes on the Quaffle directed at the three goal posts behind him, all Chanyeol could see was _pink pink pink_ as Bomi flew around the pitch, her pink-dyed hair made her easy to spot.

Chanyeol didn’t even know since when he felt the annoying heartburn in his chest whenever he caught sight of the younger girl. Just a mere glimpse of her grin during the mealtime could rile him up, pissed him off for no particular reason, and there’s this itch to do _something_ that he couldn’t really explain. 

If, he had to explain it, though, Chanyeol supposed he could write a long list of reasons why Bomi’s existence infuriated him.

First of all, the shorty was _noisy_ , louder than Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team’s Captain Byun Baekhyun, and that fact alone should speak volumes because Baekhyun’s arrival could be anticipated from meters away thanks to his loud voice whenever he talked – and the fucker talked a lot.

Bomi was loud, whether she’s talking or laughing, probably when she’s breathing, too. It was a recurrent event to hear a sudden burst of loud laugh from the Gryffindor’s table whenever they eat, and ever since Luhan the Chaser graduated, the source of that ugly laugh could only be the fifth year student. She’s been in the Quidditch team albeit as a substitute player since her third year, therefore she hangs around Baekhyun and Luhan a lot, and before, the three’s laugh combined, ‘ _make winter feels like summer_ ’ according to stupid delusional people _–_ but to Chanyeol, it made him wanted to do the unforgivable curses to them.

Second, the girl always looked like she just won the lottery, sporting a huge, stupid grin on her small, stupid face everywhere she goes. She probably modified her shoes with magic too, a spell that made them able to fly cause hell, Chanyeol swore she didn’t walk on her heels, she _bounced_.

Couldn’t she walk _normally_ , like any other _normal_ people?

But she’s a Muggle-born after all, so maybe it explained it. Probably some bad genes running in the family, and the result it made her hyper 24/7 like she’s high on something. Even when she’s on her broomstick – Chanyeol was surprised that the ratty, outdated model broomstick from three years ago could still fly – she’s fully grinning, hovering above them all, looking for the Snitch.

What’s so fucking _funny_ —

“PARK!”

That’s all Chanyeol got as a warning before he saw a Bludger coming through to him, and it’s just thanks to his good reflexes that he was able to dodge it, nearly lost his balance on the broomstick by diving to the side while the Bludger missed his ear by a hairbreadth.

Chanyeol cursed under his breath, the cheer was loud from the spectators below them and he bet it came from the Gryffindor.

Sehun, one of the team’s Beaters, came to chase after the damn Bludger, and when he flew near the goal post he stared hard at Chanyeol, as if telling him to keep his head in the game. Kyungsoo, his second-in-command, had no problem at being vocal about it, though, as he was the one who yelled out his name before.

“Would be nice if you focus in the match, now, _Captain_ ,” Kyungsoo said when he flew by, his words flat but icy, and his stare was cold too. Kyungsoo didn’t exactly look like a Slytherin with his innocent eyes and gentle smile, but the boy didn’t have any single sympathy in his bones.

Chanyeol only tightened his jaw, finding the culprit who sent the Bludger his way.

It was Jongin, a fifth year, Gryffindor’s Beater. He had a smug expression on his face when Chanyeol glared at him. Right then Chanyeol saw Bomi lowered her height, flying near Jongin so she could give a high-five to the boy.

It’s _infuriating_ , seeing the two fifth years exchanging giggles.

He knew the two were best friends, always side by side on every occasion, getting into troubles together and even joined the Quidditch team together – but Jongin got his chance into the team earlier since the previous Beater graduated, he already played since last year.

Chanyeol didn’t remember him as this irritating last year, though. Must be because of Bomi’s influence.

Overall, the match was basically one-sided. Gryffindor’s Keeper was also new, and he’s simply suck. Slytherin kept on scoring, and Eunji, a Gryffindor served as the commentator, kept on let her bias shown, announcing with grumpy tone every time Slytherin scored yet another goal.

Speaking of, she’s also Bomi’s best friend, a group of four with Jongin and another kid named Taemin, and Chanyeol despised them all.

Now, if only their team’s Seeker could find the Golden Snitch before Bomi did, their victory would be secured and unless Gryffindor could make miracle in their next matches, Gryffindor would say goodbye to this year trophy.

But the problem was, their Seeker also suck. He joined in the middle of season last year, in the team because of his father’s connection and the Park was a family friend, Chanyeol couldn’t say no his father’s request. But screw family relation, Slytherin suffered enough last year; Chanyeol wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. This was the last match they put that Seeker in the team.

Suddenly the spectators cheered, a loud trumpet sound roared in the air – part of Gryffindor’s cheering goods – and Chanyeol looked up. He narrowed his eyes to see. Of course it’s _her_.

Bomi’s leaning forward in her broomstick, trying to make it fly faster, apparently already found the Snitch and pursuing it.

In the background Chanyeol heard Eunji screamed, “… GRYFFINDOR’S SEEKER YOON BOMI IS AFTER THE SNITCH—YOU GO GIRL! Um, sorry, Professor, just a moral support. SEEMS LIKE SLYTHERIN’S SEEKER HASN’T SPOT THE SNITCH YET!”

Bomi dived down, spiraling her way through other players and Chanyeol’s eyes widened because she almost ran into one of her team’s Chaser. Her style of flying could be summarized as _reckless_ and that fact was, _infuriating_ , too, for reasons.

Then Chanyeol saw it, the golden, small ball, passing him by and he heard the sound of its flapping wings.

“DO KYUNGSOO THROWS THE QUAFFLE AND—Dammit! Uhm, I mean, HE SCORES ANOTHER GOAL, AND THAT’S 130 TO 0 FOR SLYTHERIN, AND SLYTHERIN’S SEEKER IS STILL FOLLOWING YOON BOMI, I DON’T THINK HE SEES THE SNITCH, THOUGH _._ THE QUAFFLE IS ON SLYTHERIN’S AGAIN AND—OH SEHUN HITS THE BLUDGER TO YOON BOMI!”

It all happened in a flash.

Sehun swung the bat in his hand, directing the Bludger directly to Bomi, trying to stop her from getting the Snitch. But instead of giving up her chase and move out of the Bludger’s way, Bomi _jumped_ forward, arms stretched out to catch the ball.

She probably could land back to her broomstick, hadn’t Sehun’s Bludger hit her right in the ankle, and the painful cracking sound that followed after that drew gasps from the audience.

The impact pushed Bomi to the side, away from her broomstick, and now she’s falling fast to the ground.

Chanyeol didn’t even think when he dived down with his broomstick, abandoning his goalposts, catching Bomi mid-air right before her body hit the ground. But it’s too late for him to stop, he could only slow them down before the hard ground welcomed them, and both of them rolled around several times because of the fall.

“Fuck…” He grunted lowly, feeling pain in his back and his shoulders. Then he remembered about a certain infuriating pink-haired Seeker in his arm, and Chanyeol quickly kneeled on his knees, holding the girl in his arms. “Yoon Bomi! Are you alright?! Yah Yoon Bomi!”

Bomi cracked her eyes open – from the corner of his eyes Chanyeol saw Madam Hooch and Gryffindor’s players landed on the ground around them to check on her.

The smile that stretched on Bomi’s lips was slow and weak, but then she lifted her right hand, gripping tightly to the Golden Snitch that struggled to fly away.

Chanyeol felt anger creeping under his skin seeing the smile.

He barely noticed the whistle signaling the end of the game, Eunji announced the last score of 130 to 110 with Slytherin winning, or how the Gryffindor all chanted Bomi’s name, the Slytherin’s cheer lost in the middle of, _“YOON BOMI OUR QUEEN!”_

They won the game, but they all knew who the real winner was – it’s certainly not any of Slytherin’s players, and it’s _infuriating_.

*

Kyungsoo said it was only _polite_ for them to visit Bomi in the Hospital Wing after the match – ever since The Battle of Hogwarts years ago, it’s clear that Slytherin was not in a good position in people’s eyes, and all sides had been trying to suppress the rivalries between the houses, especially one between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Not to the point of holding hands and exchanging Christmas’ gifts, but they should at least show some civility to the other.

It was only the three of them, Chanyeol because he’s the captain, Sehun because he’s the one who made a fracture on Bomi’s ankle, and Kyungsoo because he’s the one who’s capable faking politeness.

Even from afar they could hear Baekhyun’s laugh, and when they arrived at the Hospital Wing the Gryffindor’s team was there, still in their dirty uniform, surrounding Bomi who’s sitting on one of the bed. Her right ankle was bandaged, being supported by a stack of pillows.

“Only six visitors at a time!” Madam Abbot, the matron, yelled as soon as she saw them. It made the Gryffindor’s team turned their head at their direction.

“Oh, hey Park,” Baekhyun grinned, his canine peeking out. “Thanks for saving our Seeker back then.” There’s a smear of dirt on Baekhyun’s face, it seemed they headed to the Hospital Wing without cleaning up first.

Chanyeol made a non-committal grunt in the back of his throat. He felt stupid and angry at himself, why he had to do that? He’s sure Madam Hooch could cast a spell so Bomi would fall slower. And if she got hurt, there’s nothing Madam Abbot couldn’t cure. Either way, his act was unnecessary, although Gryffindor students were impressed by his saving that they all dared to pat his back when he met them after the match.

Both Kyungsoo and Sehun made no comment, but Chanyeol could tell Kyungsoo’s leering at him from the corner of his eyes, judging, something alongside, _Yeah, Park, why in the world you did that earlier?_

“Kids, some of you really need to get out now, or I’ll kick you all out!” Madam Abbot yelled once again and Baekhyun laughed.

“Alrighty, Madam! We’ll leave now, please take care of our Bomi! Ah, she’s always hungry, so I think it’s better if you pile some food beside her bed…” Baekhyun turned to Bomi now, ruffling her hair. Chanyeol’s eyebrows twitched seeing the clear affection on the gesture. “Bomi, we’re leaving, take a good rest!”

Bomi nodded, saying goodbye to her team-mates one by one. Jongin was the last to leave, his hand stroked Bomi’s arm lightly before they made a fist-bump, laughing for no particular reason. Chanyeol started to get pissed off for no particular reason, too. Something about Eunji was mentioned between Bomi and Jongin before he turned away, eyeing Sehun from head-to-toe with unconcealed distaste on his way out.

Kyungsoo tap the inner of Sehun’s wrist then, reminding him, and Sehun nodded a little at Jongin – the boy returned the gesture.

As soon as her friends left her, Bomi turned her attention to the three Slytherin.

“How do you feel, Yoon?” Kyungsoo asked, voice nice and soothing. Kyungsoo was good at being _polite_.

“I’m good, thanks for coming!” Bomi answered, grinning, and she’s _too loud_ and _too happy_ for someone with a fractured ankle and _something_ in Chanyeol’s stomach coiled unpleasantly.

Kyungsoo smiled at the girl. “That’s a relief to hear. We are very sorry for what happened. Sehun,” he placed a hand on Sehun’s lower back, pushing the boy forward, “is sorry.”

Sehun’s face was blank when he said, “… I’m sorry. For what I did.” He said it like he recited a line from a textbook. Sehun, contrary to Kyungsoo, was not good at being polite, even to his peers. It probably tortured him inside that he had to say sorry to a Gryffindor.

Bomi grinned wider, “Haaa no big deal, don’t mention it! You don’t have to be sorry, it’s a game and that’s your job, have to admit you’re really good, Slytherin’s lucky to have you as their Beater!”

The out-of-nowhere compliment obviously took Sehun aback as he glanced to Kyungsoo, desperate for help.

Kyungsoo appeared to be at loss for words too, and for a while they could only listen to Bomi’s babbling about her injury. “Actually, earlier Madam Abbot gave me this potion and it’s already healed but Madam Abbot wants me to stay for the night and she told me to be careful until it’s fully healed—”

Chanyeol wanted to shut the girl up, her voice was starting to make him restless.

Luckily, Kyungsoo regained his composure. He cleared his throat to get Bomi’s attention back. “We bring something for you.” He put the small box he had been carrying since earlier on the bedside table. “We wish you get healthy again in no time.”

“What, you really don’t have to!” Bomi already took the box and placed it on her lap, opening it. Her eyes rounded immediately. “WOOAAAH. How did you—Why—This is all for me? AMAZING. THANK YOU.”

She looked up to them, her eyes had more spirit on them now, and Chanyeol thought it’s ridiculous how happy the girl was when they just gave her some sweets like Chocolate Frogs and two bottles Butterbeer.

Bomi grinned again, the grin threatened to split her face in two, and Chanyeol felt the usual unexplainable itch he felt whenever he saw Bomi laughs in her table with Jongin from across the Great Hall during mealtime.

They already turned around to leave when Bomi called out.

“Hey Captain?”

Chanyeol stiffened hearing the nickname, halting his steps.

Sure he was _a_ captain, but he’s not _her_ captain. Still, he turned his back to look at Bomi, checking whether it’s him Bomi called. Judging by the gleeful grin she shot him, it’s indeed Chanyeol she addressed just now.

“… I’m not your Captain,” Chanyeol said, and even to his ear, his voice sounded a pitch lower.

“Yeah but you’re Slytherin’s Captain,” Bomi pointed the obvious, smiling widely. “Ah, umm… Thanks for saving me. I wouldn’t get away with just a fractured ankle if it wasn’t for you.” This time, it was Chanyeol’s fingers that twitched. “You’re so—,” Bomi inhaled sharply, as if what she’s going to say next was a big revelation. She stage whispered,“— _cool_!”

It’s almost like he’s being hit with a Bludger right on his chest, because the next thing Chanyeol knew he choked – trying to talk and breathe in the same time, swallowing his saliva with the wrong pipe and all. On his side, Kyungsoo snorted and Sehun coughed in a poor attempt to cover his laugh – the nerve, Chanyeol would end his life later.

Outside the Hospital Wing, Kyungsoo tilted his head to him with a smirk. “Congratulations, looks like you earned yourself a little admirer with your heroic act.”

“Shut your mouth,” Chanyeol hissed. He needed to hit something and since it couldn’t be Kyungsoo, he smacked Sehun’s head instead.

“Aaww! I didn’t say anything!” the fourteen years old whined, his young age shown when he’s like that.

“You laughed,” Chanyeol said, gritting his teeth, feeling even angrier than before. He should had known that seeing Yoon Bomi was not good for his temper, and Chanyeol vowed to avoid the younger girl from now on.

***

A few days passed in relatively peace for Chanyeol – during mealtime he made sure to take a seat that turned away from Gryffindor’s table so he didn’t have to see the infuriating pink-haired girl. But unfortunately he could still _hear_ her, her laugh after Baekhyun’s jokes or her high-pitched whine mentioning her best friends’ name; usually it’s Jongin. Every time Bomi complained about Jongin’s stealing the food she wanted to eat, Chanyeol fought the urge to whirl around in his seat and threw his food at her. There were more than enough food there, for God’s sake, and why the hell that Jongin kid had to steal from her when there were foods everywhere?

Chanyeol was running late that morning, Kyungsoo didn’t wake him up and it was past breakfast time, the Great Hall already empty. His stomach growled and Chanyeol tried to ignore it, jumping over steps to the second floor with Peeves flying above him singing a song with crude words. He ignored the poltergeist too.

What he couldn’t ignore, however, was the sight of a certain female students a few steps ahead of him, and unless pink hair was a trend nowadays, it’s most definitely Gryffindor’s new Seeker.

Chanyeol groaned internally. He really didn’t need to see her right now. He supposed he could take a detour, but then he wouldn’t make it to the class on time.

In the end Chanyeol decided to just ignore the junior and he’s about to walk past her when he realized the weird way Bomi’s walking, more like wobbling – like a baby duck. She held onto the rail tightly, putting her weight on her left leg, careful not to put any burden on her right. Her teeth were gnawing at her bottom lips in super concentration, as if by abusing the small lips it would help the walking process. She’s limping.

Suddenly the whole stairs shook, and the next moment it started to move, changing direction to another wing. Great, Chanyeol thought, now he’s officially—

Whatever thoughts preoccupied his mind got cut off when he saw the _duckling_ in front of her lost her balance due to the moving stairs, and Chanyeol found himself jumped through several steps so he could grab Bomi’s arm, keeping her steady.

“Watch out!” he shouted.

Bomi needed a moment to grasp the situation, blinking and looking up Chanyeol. When she finally did, she, of course, _grinned_. “Captain! You save me, again!”

The anger started to boil up as soon as he saw the stupid grin, just like usual. “I’m not your captain,” Chanyeol hissed, his hand still holding Bomi’s upper arm. “I thought you said your ankle’s healed.”

“Well yeah, but see…” Bomi continued her explanation in a quick mumble that Chanyeol didn’t quite catch, he heard ‘ _dare’_ and ‘ _jump_ ’ and ‘ _stupid’_ , but there’s also _‘Jongin_ ’ somewhere in the explanation so Chanyeol decided that it’s not important. “And that’s what happened! Madam Abbot said it will hurt, just for these two days, though.”

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol said, distracted. The stairs stopped moving, already connected with the second floor now. “Where are your friends?” Usually they walked together like a sandwich, Taemin and Jongin on the outer side while Bomi and Eunji on the inside. Or like a duck with its ducklings, Eunji in the front leading her stumbling, giggling, baboons friends.

“We have different schedules,” Bomi stood straighter, and she glanced down to Chanyeol’s hand on her arm. She grinned. Chanyeol didn’t notice.

“And they left you alone? Some friends they are,” the boy snorted. His words made Bomi frowned, but before she could protest about the remark, Chanyeol already asked again, “So where are you going?”

“The fourth floor.”

“… The fourth floor,” he repeated slowly. That’s quite a walk from where they stood. The baby duck wouldn’t survive.

“History of Magic!” Unaware of Chanyeol’s blank look, Bomi started to babble. “You know Cap—”

“I’m not your Cap—”

“—since I don’t know anything about this whole magic world before I got the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, I want to know _everything_ and it’s all actually boring until we start to learn about Voldemort—”

Chanyeol flinched at that. Even after years and even though he couldn’t remember anything from the time The Dark Lord returned, his parents still called him with ‘You-Know-Who’ and ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’, and all the stories about him affected Chanyeol too.

“—and Harry Potter and can you believe he’s fourteen when he first dueled with Vold—”

“I’ll take you there,” Chanyeol cut her off so he wouldn’t have to hear the name for the second time, impatient as he started to pull her through the steps.

“What? Oh, are you sure, Cap? You won’t be late for your class?” Bomi asked, automatically leaned on Chanyeol and even held onto his robe. “I mean, thanks a lot, but—”

Peeves, who apparently still lingered around, decided to be a pain in the ass like he was and started to sing, “Park and Yoon, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Bomi glanced up to the ghost, smiling widely as if the teasing was amusing to her.

Chanyeol didn’t share the sentiment, but he kept silent cause he was 100% sure he would spewing out profanities if he opened his mouth. It wouldn’t do any good cause Peeves only listened to the Head Master, to Bloody Baron, and to _Kyungsoo_ , for God-knows-why.

Needless to say, Chanyeol was late to his class, and he got points taken from Slytherin for his tardiness.

Even worse, he couldn’t stop feeling angry about his encounter with the girl and he couldn’t focus on the lecture either, resulting in more points deducted when he was caught daydreaming.

Really, he should stop seeing Yoon Bomi and her stupid infuriating grins.

***

“So,” Kyungsoo glanced up from his reading when Chanyeol entered their room later that night. He hadn’t seen his roommate all day since they took different subjects. Now, there’s something _evil_ in those round eyes that Chanyeol didn’t quite like. The shorter boy smirked. “I heard something interesting today.”

Chanyeol eyed him, putting down his bag on the bed and started to take off his robe. “What about it.”

“A certain poltergeist...,” Chanyeol stiffened in his place, he just _knew_ where this was going, “... had said that your type is short, noisy, pink-haired, and. A Gryffindor.” Kyungsoo finished his sentence with a stress over the house’s name, looking incredibly smug and annoying Chanyeol would throw his dirty uniform to his face hadn’t he still wanted to live.

“Well tell that _certain poltergeist_ that he’s wrong.” Chanyeol hoped Peeves was still alive just so he could kill him. “Because my type is tall, elegant, blonde.” He described Nana, a senior he had been flirting with since the beginning of the year. Nana didn’t give his stomach those ugly, unpleasant, unexplainable coils. “And _definitely_ not a Gryffindor.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, nonchalantly going back to the book on his lap. “If you say so.”

Chanyeol could only grit his teeth as the response.


End file.
